<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A gentileza encantadora by Makitasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942783">A gentileza encantadora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama'>Makitasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys' Love, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Entender como que uma pessoa consegue ser gentil e inocente sem que isso lhe afete é difícil, mas Lituânia conseguirá tal ato, isso é, ele acredita que tudo dará certo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hetalia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648834</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A gentileza encantadora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por mais assustador que seja vê-lo todos os dias, não é de hoje que ele tenta criar laços com várias pessoas e isso acontecia comigo, na verdade, acontece até hoje e com frequência, mas não posso culpá-lo.</p>
<p>— Por que ninguém quer ser meu amigo?</p>
<p>Ouço essa pergunta várias vezes na minha rotina e ela quebra meu coração de tanta preocupação ocupando um espaço grande nos sentimentos.</p>
<p>— Eu quero ser seu amigo, mas não só seu amigo.</p>
<p>Seu olhar expressava dúvida e surpresa e era o que eu esperava dessa afirmação, pois eu jamais revelei quaisquer emoções que envolvam amor por conta da manipulação que sofro de um parceiro.</p>
<p>— Como assim?</p>
<p>Esse tom de voz suave e doce questionando o final da minha frase me instigava e deixava a minha cabeça cheia de pensamentos, uma vez que eu não saberia qual seria a reação dele ao saber do amor que sinto há anos.</p>
<p>— Você nunca ouviu falar de namorados?</p>
<p>Aos poucos o Rússia começava a entender o que eu falei, conectando cada palavra dita nesses dois momentos da conversa, talvez seja a hora certa para declarar-me de uma vez, não é nada confortável carregar algo apenas para mim e já sofri bastante por isso.</p>
<p>— Já ouvi falar, mas nunca aconteceu comigo e eu nunca entendi o que eles faziam juntos.</p>
<p>Era mesmo um inocente em um corpo de um homem charmoso e gentil, sei bem que quando ele entender pode mudar a sua visão sobre vários atos entre duas pessoas intimas, além dos parentes, já que tem duas irmãs e a sua mais nova é louca, com toda certeza.</p>
<p>— O que eles fazem juntos é o amor e eu sinto isso por você.</p>
<p>— Por mim?! — Depois de gaguejar durante toda a pergunta notou algo de diferente nele, como se já soubesse desse mesmo sentimento dentro de si, mas que jamais havia notado isso eu jamais esperava.</p>
<p>— Sim, por você, sabe seu jeito meigo, inocente e gentil, mesmo que me cause preocupações, gerou um amor em mim que se nutriu durante anos. — As mudanças nas suas expressões demonstravam que pouco sabia sobre o assunto e que queria saber mais.</p>
<p>— Como eu nunca percebi?!</p>
<p>— Não é fácil perceber esse tipo de sentimento, porque nem sempre sabemos se é o que estamos pensando ou se é outro tipo de emoção.</p>
<p>Ele está mais fofo que o normal, pode ser que eu tenha despertado outro lado carinhoso nele, é o que eu espero.</p>
<p>Agora o meu desafio é explicar como é o amor que estou sentindo e também mostrar que não vai machucá-lo, mesmo que nem sempre seja fácil ter essa sensação.</p>
<p>— Mas eu não gosto de fazer você ficar triste.</p>
<p>— Eu sei bem disso.</p>
<p>Seus olhares intercalando meu rosto junto ao chão me deixavam sem saber o que pensar em realizar naquele instante, pois eu não fazia a mínima ideia se era bom ou ruim tudo o que acontecia.</p>
<p>Minha mente se confundia a cada momento que se passava e a sua gentileza acabava com todos os meus pensamentos de tão sutil e instigante.</p>
<p>— Por favor, fale para mim tudo o que sente, eu quero saber dos seus sentimentos.</p>
<p>— Contarei agora.</p>
<p>Depois de desabafar sobre tudo o que guardava somente para mim, vi-o com uma reação mais calma e sem quaisquer preocupações, era isso que eu desejava observar desde o início dessa longa conversa.</p>
<p>Então nós sentamos um do lado do outro e nos olhamos por alguns minutos por falta de assunto, até que as perguntas começaram a aparecer.</p>
<p>— Se você sente isso por mim há tantos anos, por que só agora decidiu que era a hora certa?</p>
<p>— Eu sentia medo de confundi-lo sobre o assunto, então preferi guardá-los.</p>
<p>Logo após responder recebi um abraço do Rússia, um dos mais quentes e calmantes que eu já havia recebido com toda certeza, afinal, quando estamos apaixonados tudo ao lado do amado vira bom e aconchegante.</p>
<p>— Jamais tenha esse medo novamente, entendeu?</p>
<p>Acenei com a cabeça e a coloquei em seu peitoral largo, nisso ouvi as batidas do seu coração, era a primeira vez que ouvia tal barulho de outra pessoa, que sensação incrível.</p>
<p>Olhei ao seu rosto e a cor vermelha dominava as bochechas, assim como nas minhas também.</p>
<p>— É normal se sentir quente e sem reação?</p>
<p>— E como.</p>
<p>Sorri de maneira discreta e dei-lhe um selinho, não era meu primeiro beijo, apenas o dele, espero que seja bom para lembrar sem dor alguma.</p>
<p>Pouco depois segurei a sua mão e encostei-me ao seu ombro, talvez eu jamais entenda como ele consegue ser tão gentil, mas não importa, o que interessa é que o Rússia é perfeito para mim.</p>
<p>— Antes de eu voltar ao meu trabalho, posso te pedir um favor?</p>
<p>— Claro.</p>
<p>— Posso morar aqui? Não quero mais ser uma marionete do Polônia.</p>
<p>A resposta positiva me alegrava ainda mais e eu só sabia de uma coisa, agora teremos mais tempo para ficarmos sozinhos juntos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>